Naruto with a Bleach twist
by chiposkippy
Summary: Naruto's story with more positive parts early on and with my Bleach O.C. as a brother. Strong multi-bloodline Naruto harem later on in the chapters for both. slitly lighter personalities for some of the harem members. I really suck at summaries. On temp. Hiatus for a while.
1. Chapter 1 A differant begining

Yo this is CoS writing my first F.F. and i hope to get lots of reviews and comments on my writing any non-exessive negative comments will be taken under consideration hope you like this.

* * *

Disclaimer I own nothing except my OC and any other non canon bleach and naruto things

T= regular, _T__= thoughts_**, T= jutsu /higher being**

Chapter 1: A different beginning.

Start: Night of the Kyuubi attack.

* * *

Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage (fire shadow) was having the best and worst night of his life. First he was a father to a son born no more than half an hour ago. Secondhis wife was captured by a masked man that can phase through solid objects. Minato had fought the masked man off, but not before he released the Kyuubi (nine tailed demon fox) from his now formerly pregnant wife Kushina. Minato knew that the beast was a chakra construct so it could never be defeated, but sealing it away was possible. Now being the great and powerful ninja he was he knew a seal the **Shiku Fuin**(Death god seal) it was forbidden in Konoha (hidden leaf village) because it was so powerful it took the soul of the user as compensation for its use. He planned to make his son Naruto a jinchuriki (sacrificed human container) for the Kyuubi.

The reason for this is only a baby with completely undeveloped chakra coils could hold such a power. To ensure that Naruto could deal with and control the power he was going to seal his own, his wife's remaining, and the Kyuubi's chakra all into Naruto. He used one of his most prized jutsu the** Hirashin** (flying thunder god) to teleport the family and Kyuubi to a training ground behind the Hokage Mountain for the sealing. When they got there Kushina used one of her Kekei Genkai (blood line skill) to hold down the Kyuubi. This was her **Chakura no kusari** (chakra chains) that tells she is from the Uzumaki clan known for its long livity and high chakra reserves.

Minato releases the sealing altar from a scroll and starts the long list of hand signs for the jutsu. As he is getting to the final sign the Kyuubi lashes one of its tails, Minato slips in his sign and all motion around him stops. To his left a door appears out of nowhere only to open and reveal a man in black robes bloodied on his left side carrying a new born blue haired baby boy.

"Who are you and how did you get here!" asks an urgent, but cautious Minato.

"I am a Shinigami (death god)." says the man as he looks at the scene around him. "You tried to summon my king, but you summoned me instead."

"I thought there was only one Shinigami, but apparently as you said he is the king." states Minato.

"From what I have seen you mean to seal the Kyuubi into that boy on the altar." says the Shinigami.

"Yes I do, also I was hoping you would help me." says Minato.

"You know what I will do you something better I will not take your or your wife's soul for the sealing. As my compensation I want you to raise my son here, as you can see I have a mortal wound to my left side and will die shortly." says the Shinigami.

"Thank you so much and I will raise your son as if he was my own." says a now cheerful Minato.

The Shinigami starts to chant strange words under his breath and his hands glow blue. The **Shiku Fuin **mark appears on Naruto and the Kyuubi is drawn into the seal. The light on the Shinigami's hands fades he reaches into his robes and pulls a storage scroll out and gives it to Minato along with his son. The door disappears and the shinigami fades saying his final farewell. Minato useing the **Hirashin** to teleport to the hospital since Kushina had passed out.

The receptionist was reading a magazine when a quick flash of yellow light poped into life in front of her she fellout of her chair yelling curses to who ever scared her.

"Who in the hell do you think you are scaring me like that!" yells the receptionist. "And why are you here so late at night!"

"Well I think I'm the Yondaime taking my wife and two sons to the recovery center for a case of fatuige and chakra exhaustion." says Minato calmly. "Also I would like to have my sons checked out by Tusnade Senju for any compications of sealing the Kyuubi into my son Naruto here who will be treated like a hero for containing a beast."

"R-right away lord hokage I apologize for my earlier actions to you sir." stuters the receptionist.

Minato walks to the room he had set up for Kushina to rest in after the birthing of Naruto. Minato waits patiently for Tsunade while sending a messenger toad out to find his sensei Jeraiya of the Sannin (Sages) and Kakashi of the **Sharingan **(copy wheel eye). He also sent word out to Hiruzen Sarutobi his prediseser.

(knock knock) "Come in Tsunade, Shizune, Sensei, Kakashi, and Hiruzen." as the people he sent for all walk in.

"Kid I don't know how you did it but you beat the Kyuubi and saved the village!" says Jeraiya as he beams at his most favorite student.

"Yeah how did you beat the Kuuybi sensei?" asks a curious Kakashi.

Minato tells all of the event that transpired during his fight with the Kyuubi and the help he got from the Shinigami.

"Well all that is great but what will you do with the child." asks Tsunade after finishing her check up on the boys and Kushina.

"I will do as I promised to the Shinigami." says Minato determend.

"And what praytell would that be." asks Kushina as she begrugingly wakes up from her unconsious state.

"Dear thank Kami your ok!" cheers Minato hugging his wife. "All it is is raising the Shinigami's child." says Minato after explaining what happened.

"Well that won't be a problem." says Kushina nodding. "Problem is what is his name." asks Kushina.

"Well before he passed the Shinigami gave me a storage scroll mabey it has a name on it." says minato reaching into his pocket on the inside of his hokage cloak.

Minato pulls out the storage scroll and rolls it over to reveal the name for the baby he had adopted.

"It says 'Loc Dondreko' on it under the property sign." says Minato as he lays it out on the bed that kushina is laying on.

(A.N. 'Loc' is not misspeeled and not english it is my O.C.'s name)

"That is a fine name for the boy." says Sarutobi adding his two ryo into the conversation.

After discussing other things and saying their farewell all but the Namikaze family and the adopted Dondreko leave for the night. Minato after situating the love of his life and his two sons for bed looks out the widow to his village and thinks.

_"Well life will go on and get better from here on out, but i hope this peace that has come will stay till I know my family will be ready to take on the world."_

* * *

Hello again and I hope you like the first chapter of my story read and review also no complete flaming please. Remember those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter seeya later for chapter 2 Team time.


	2. Chapter 2 Team Time part one

Hello the first part of the parings will be revealed up to the chunin exams the rest will come after. Any grammer issues report in a PM. The parings have already been desided so no whining people.

* * *

Chapter 2 Team time part one

Start: graduation day (Time Skip Twelve Years)

Disclaimer I own only my OC's stuff no Naruto or Bleach is mine.

* * *

Today was the day Naruto and Loc were graduating from the ninja academy and getting placed on a three man genin team. All that was in their way was a three part test consisting of basic knowledge of the ninja world, ninjutsu, and taijutsu.

"Hey Naruto can you believe that today is the day that we get to become full ninja!" says Loc as they walk to their class room and sit in their seats.

"Yeah it's been a long time since we had our first day at the academy." says Naruto remembering the day.

(Flash back)

"Hello kids my name is Iruka Umino, you will call me Iruka sensei."

"Hai sensei." chorus the kids.

"Ok now I want you to introduce yourselves to the rest of the class and say your likes, dislikes, and dreams." says Iruka. "First Loc Dondreko." states Iruka.

Loc stands up "Hai, my name is Loc Dondreko my likes are training, hanging out with my friends, new jutsu, and my family. My dislikes are liars, arrogant fools, and people who need a reality check. My dream is to bring peace to the elemental nations." Loc finishes and sits down.

"Ok next Shino Abarame."

Shino stands up "My name is Shino Abarame my likes are my family's jutsu and collecting new kinds of bugs. My dislikes are any kind of bug eating plants or animals. I'm not sharing my dream." says Shino sitting down.

"Next is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stands "My name is Sakura Haruno; my likes are my friends and (giggles and looks at Sasuke). My dislikes are perverts and people who are late all the time. My dream is to (again she looks at Sasuke)." She sits.

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke gets up "My name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes are training to get stronger, my family, and tomato juice. My dislikes are traitors and people who don't take being a ninja seriously. My dream is to be an Anbu and raise a family." Sasuke sits.

"Next is Ino Yamanka."

Ino gets up. "My name is Ino Yamanka my likes are my friends, flowers, and (looks at Loc and blushes).My dislikes are lazy and unfashionable people. My dream is to be a good clan heiress." Ino sits down.

"Next is Kiba Inukuza."

Akamaru barks and Kiba gets up. "My name is Kiba Inukuza my likes are my partner Akamaru, training, and helping in my family vet clinic. My dislikes are cats and weaklings. My dream is to be a good clan heir.

"Next is Choji Akimichi."

Choji stands and puts away his chips. "My name is Choji Akimichi my likes are good food, my friends, and baking. my dislikes are fat jokes, dieting plans, and bad food. My dream is to be a good clan heir and own a bufet resteraunt." Choji sits and pulls out his chips again.

"Next is Shikamaru Nara... Shikamaru..._'This will get him up... **Big head jutsu**...' _**SHIKAMARU..."**

The whole class cringes at the loud roar of Iruka's voice.

(poke poke) "He's out cold sensei being a Nara Shika can sleep through any thing short fo torture." says Choji

"Ok fine next is Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata stands. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga my likes are cinnamin buns and (blushes and looks at Naruto). My dislikes are not realy major exept my family's Caged Bird seal and unfriendly people. My dream is to be a good clan heiress." she sits.

"Finally the last is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Narto jumps up "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-datteibyo-my likes are my frends and presous people, new jutsu, and Ichiraku ramen. My dislikes are traitors, people who can't see the good of someone, and ramen cooking time. My dream is to surpass my parents and become a great hokage to protect the village." Naruto sits.

(End Flashback)

"That was one of the best days ever I think." says Loc who waves to Ino as sits on his right. While Naruto does the same to Hinata as she sits to his imediet left. Iruka steps in and gets 'tch' marks as the class continues to talk.

_'These brats just don't know when to shut up... this will quiet them...**Big Head jutsu...'**_ Iruka thinks. "**Hey will you shut the hell up class is in session!" **The entire class goes senbon drop quiet. "Now this is the last day at the academy for those who pass if you don't then you will stay here for another year untill you do. The graduation test consits of basic knowledge of the ninja world, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. Also you can get extra credit for one jutsu of your choice that you do extra." Iruka goes out to the training feild and the class follows.

(A/N: skip to the ninjutsu parts for Loc and Naruto.)

"Ok Loc now the three jutsu you will perform are the **Henge, Bushin, and Kimiwarmi.**"

"Kay sensi...**Henge no jutsu." **(puff of smoke) Loc turned into the Shodai.

"Good next."

**"Kage bushin no jutsu." **(Three Loc shadow clones appear{he and Naruto were taught this by Minato for their large chakra reserves})

"Great next."

"**Kimiwarmi**** no jutsu."** (Loc replaces with a plant on Iruka's desk).

"Good job Loc now do you want the extra credit?"

"Hai sensei, I'm going to to the..**Shunshie no jutsu****." **(Loc disappears in a torrent of red, purple, orange, green, and blue chakra.)

"H-how did you lern the **Shunshie no jutsu, **it's a chunin level technique?"

"My adoptive father taught me and Naruto it for our tenth birthday."

"Well ok then you...PASS! Heres your hiate and good luck on your ninja carrier." says Iruka waving goodbye to Loc. "Also could you send in Naruto for his test."

"Allright seeya." says Loc walking out.

"So did you pass!?" asks a anxious Naruto.

"Yep was there ever any dout?" says Loc nochillantly.

"No I was worried that you would flop under the pressure." says Naruto.

"Do good nii-san." says Loc walking out to lunch.

"Will do." says Naruto walking in.

(Loc's POV during Naruto's test.)

"Hey Lo-kun!' says Ino as Loc walks out to the school yard.

"Hey Ino-chan." says Loc walking up to her.

"I wanna talk to you about somthing will you walk with me?" asks Ino.

"Sure lets go."

(They walk on a trail around the achademey.)

"So I have been thinking and I have come to a conclusion." says Ino.

" Yeah and what would that be?" asks Loc.

"That I want to be your girl friend." she says pulling herself on to Loc's arm.

"Well that solves that problem."

"What problem." says Ino.

"Well this is great Ino-chan I wanted to ask you out, but i thought you would say no, but now that i know i'me really happy."

"Me too mabey tonight night we could go celebrate." says Ino.

"I would like that."

"Ok how about the Emerald Dragon." says Ino.

"Ok I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Yay I have a date with Lo-kun!" the girl sings as they arrive back at the grounds.

* * *

So hope you liked this chapter read and review seeya next time for Team Time Part two.


	3. Chapter 3 Team Time part two

This is CoS and the parings will be at the end of this chapter. Also if any one will be kind enough to read and review go ahead.

* * *

Chapter 3 Team time part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing ecept my OC and his stuff.

Start: graduation day (Naruto pov).

* * *

"Hey Iruka sensei I'm ready to go, but can I do the **Henge, Bushin, and Kimiwarmi** at the same time?" asks Naruto.

"S-sure if you can._ 'I wonder why he wants to all three together at the same time, he mabey...'_.

**"Kage bushin no jutsu, Henge no jutsu, Kimiwarmi no jutsu!"** Naruto does the three jutsu together and Iruka is blinded by the smoke.

"(cough cough) Ugh I can't see...AHHHHHHHH!" Iruka is mobed by twenty nude without any cloud cover 'Naruko' clones and flys back in a rocket nose bleed.

"HAHAHAHAhahaha (wipes a tear away as the clones poof away.) Oh Iruka sensei your so easy to prank that was too easy." laughes Naruto with his trade mark foxy grin.

** "Naruuutooo!** I'll get you... after the extra credit." says Iruka returning to normal.

"Ok sensei I'm gonna do the **Kunai and Shuriken kage bushin."** says Naruto pulling out a tri-pronged kunai and a tri-edged shuriken. "**Kunai and Shuriken kage bushin." **says Naruto throwing the wepones turning them from two to twenty. Naruto picks up his wepones after the copies poof.

"Good job you pass Naruto." says Iruka handing Naruto his hiate.

"Thankyou sensei I'll be a kick-ass ninja in no time." says Naruto leaving._ 'Now where is my nii-san... oh there he is.'_ thinks Naruto seeing Loc walk out the trail exit.

(Regular pov.)

As Loc walks out of the trail he hears his brother calling him and he looks to his brother."Hey nii-san." says Loc walking up to Naruto.

"Hey Loc look I passed." says Naruto tieing his around his forehead.(Loc had his on his right arm).

"Cool, good job bro.. oh crap we need to get back for the team placement." says Loc.

"Oh ok **Shunshie.**" says Naruto. (red, orange, and yellow chakra.)

"Ugh he colud have walked we have a couple minutes...**Shunshie."** (red, purple, orange, green, and blue chakra)

(In the class room after everyone gets there.)

"Ok kids this is the passing class." says Iruka.(Rookie nine plus Loc only.)Now for the team placements."

The whole class is waiting in anticipation.

"The first team is team seven, they will be lead by Kakashi Hatake and will be, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." says Iruka.

Naruto and Sasuke high five and Sakura cheers.

"Next is team eight they will be lead by Kurenai Yuhi and will be, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Abarame." says iruka.

Kiba cheers and Akamaru yips, Shino nods, and hinata looks at Naruto downtrotten, but gets a reassuring smile from him.

"Team nine is still in duty, so team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanka, you all will Ne lead by Asuma Sarutobi."

Choji looks at Shikamaru who lays back and smiles, Ino looks at Loc with the **P****uppy eyes jutsu **who returns the look with a smile and a nod.

"Ummm Iruka sensei what team do I go to?" asks Loc.

"Well Loc you will be a rotating member for all three fo this years teams." says Iruka

(knock knock) A knock is heard at the door to theclass room when Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi walk in and call out to there teams.

"Yo, all teams go to training ground seven tomarrow for introductions and a second test to really become genin." says Kakashi as the three leaders dissapear into a swirl of leavs.

The rookie nine and Loc leave the grounds of the achademy.

"So Ino I'll pick you two up at 7:30 kay?" says Loc as they walk down the street.

"Ok see you later Lo-kun." as they arrive at Ino's family flower shop.

"See you tonight flower-chan." says Loc walking away.

Loc uses the **Shunshie **to get home and freshen up for his date.

(Time skip to 7:30.)

_'Allright now I just have to do a good job at this date and I'll have one of the most beautiful girls in the fire country.'_ thinks Loc as he walks to the Yamanka flowershop to pick up Ino for their date.

(Diiing-doong) the door bell rings as Loc pushes the button on the door.

"Who is it?" asks a gruuf male voice through the intercom.

"Loc Dondreko here to pick up Ino for a date."

"I'll see if Ino is in."

The intercom goes silent.

"Allright she says she knows of this date I'll come get you."

A brief pause then a middleaged man with the classic Yamanka hair and eyes appears on the other side of the door and opens it.

"Hello Yamanka-san ."says Loc as he starts to follow the man into the house.

They walk in a long silence untill they reach the sitting room of the house.

The man sits on a couch and Loc sits on a stool by the door.

"So this is the famous loc Dondreko that my daughter talks about, oh I'm Inoichi." he says nodding to Loc.

"I thankyou for the great opprotunity to go out with your daughter." Says Loc nodding.

"As long as you treat her right then I am happy for my daughter. The two talk about how the date will go.

"I won't disapoint you Inoichi-sama." says Loc as he sees Ino come down from her room walking twords him in the most beautiful kimonos he has ever seen.

"Hey Lo-kun lets get going." says Ino as she hooks her arm around Loc's and walks out the door.

(Time skip to them at the resturaunt ordering their food.)

The waiter of the Emerald Dragon comes up to the couple for their orders.

"Hello what will you have?" asks the waiter.

"I will have the chicken rice with miso soup." says Loc.

"I will have a small curry and rice plate" says Ino.

"Ok I will be back with your food shortly." says the waiter.

The two talk and eat untill 9:30. they leave and Loc leads them to the Yondaime's head by** Shunshie**.

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" asks Ino.

"We talked about whear I woud take you and the cosequenses if I meesed up." says Loc.

"Did Tou-san scare you Lo-kun?" Asks Ino as she snuggles into Loc's chest.

"No, but even if he did that would have gone away when I saw you." Says Loc as the girl blushes at his compliment.

The girl gives Loc a look and sit up form Loc's chest.

"Oh really." She says as she leans in on Loc. "You won't be scared if we get like this?" asks Ino in a sultary voice.

"No" says Loc inching a little closer.

"Not even if I'm like this?" asks Ino again in a sultary voice.

"Nope" Loc returns in husky voice.

"Good" She says lustily as she pushes Loc to the ground and tackles Loc in a deep and pashinate kiss. Loc not wanting to be weak rolls them over and drives his tounge in th her mouth and starts to suck on her lower lip. Ino moans and submit to the kiss she was in.

They break apart for air and Loc looks at his watch. "Oh shit it's 11:40 I need to get you back to the Flowershop." says Loc as he Lifts Ino to her feet and **Shunshie **away. Loc arives and opens the door as Ino says good night.

_'Well that was one hell of a date!'_ thinks Loc jumping to the roof tops to get home.

* * *

Hey this is CoS and I hoped you like this chapter the parings are as follows, Naruto: Hinata, Fem. Kyuubi, Tenten, Shizune, Fu, Yugito, Tayuya, Fem. Haku, Hana, Shion, Amaru, and Shizuka. Loc: Ino, Vuxquin, Kurenai, Anko, Samui, Temari, Mei, Neliel, Tia, Sung-sun, Mila rose, and Apache. Also Vuxquin is Loc's zanpaktou. next chapter the Test .


	4. Chapter 4 The Test

This is CoS and this is chapter 4. The Test. After this chapter Naruto and Loc will learn about their respective pasts and Naruto will awaken his parents bloodlines and Loc will begin to awaken his powers I will give a complete list of their abilities at the end of this chapter. Also Naruto will get a new made up Kekei touta.

* * *

Chapter 4 The Test.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Bleach only my O.C.

Start: Day of the genin test.

* * *

Loc woke up groggy and tired the next morning from his date with Ino. He looks over at his clock and jumps out of bed he needed to get to the training grounds for his genin test. "Hey bro we need to move our test will start soon!" says Loc as he runs to the shower.

"Ohhhhh maaan we need to hurry!" says Naruto as he bolts from his bed and runs into the other shower.

After cleaning up and eating a short breakfast and saying goodbye to Minato and Kushina they shunshie to the training fields.

(A short while later at the training fields)

Loc and Naruto arrive at the training fields in their respective shunshie and see Shino, Sasuke, and Sakura waiting by the shade of a tree. Sakura was hanging all over Sasuke in a mad fangirl way. He didn't mind much because he liked her and her him but he wouldn't reveal that just yet. Shino was studying a family scroll on how to make his kinkachu bugs more effective in battle. After a little while the Ino-Shika-Cho trio arrive and Shikamaru promptly lays on the grass and falls asleep. Ino walks up to Loc who waves to her and asks her how her morning went.

"So Ino-chan was tour father mad I brought you home so late?"

"No, but he said to be back a little earlier next time, but I don't really care."

"Well that's ok then I hope that the test we have to do will be easy."

" You and I both know that's wishful thinking we will have to fight jonin."

"Yeah I know I just was hopping for a easy win, but if not it will make us stronger and we will be prepared for stronger opponents if it is a challenge."

After a while longer Hinata arrives and Naruto eases her worry.

"Hey Hinata-chan what's up?"

"Nothing Naruto-kun I'm just worried about the test that we have to do."

"Don't worry about it we will do great just remember that we are all friends and will help each other out." Naruto says confidently.

Kiba arrives last and the three sensei appear shortly after.

"Hey guys-bark bark." says Kiba and Akamaru say as they arrive.

'_So all the rookies are here time to start.'_ thinks Kakashi as he motions for Asuma and Kurenai to go start the test.

Three leaf shunshie appear and the three sensei get the attention of the rookies.

"So now that you are all here we can start the last test for the ten of you to become genin." says Asuma as he takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"The life of a ninja is hard and if you are to succeed you need to work as units to get missions done." says Kurenai.

"The purpose of the test is to get one of six bells from either one of us if you don't you will be sent back to the academy." says Kakashi.

The genin gasp and all wonder if they will succeed, but before the can think any more Kakashi says start and the genin scatter. Loc and Ino hide in a small hollow of a tree to think of some strategies. "So how do you think we should get those bells?" asks Ino.

"Well before we do that this test ifs fishy Minato-tou-san did the same test to his genin team which Kakashi sensei was on. the test is made to divide us so we need team work to pass."

"That sounds right, lets go find every one, Shikamaru probably realized it too but is to lazy to find anyone."

"True, Naruto will get it soon too and will start to look for us so lets find him and Hinata first."

Loc and Ino leave the tree and quickly find Naruto and Hinata as they were searching for them also.

"Hey bro you figure out the test too?" asks Naruto.

"Yep lets find the others and make a plan." says Loc as the search and find the last of the rookies.

After the rookies all gather Naruto starts the plan. "So now that we are all here we can make a plan. The test was made to divide us so cooperation will get us a pass." he says as the others besides Shikamaru nod in realization.

"We need to make a assault that will utilize all our strengths." says Loc.

"The best I can come up with is Ino and Sakura set traps after a genjutsu and provide cover fire with Shino, Sasuke, and I, while Naruto, Loc, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji get in close and fight them for the bells, and using all that as a cover I will catch them in my** Kagemane no jutsu **to restrain them." says Shikamaru.

"That's perfect and will totally get us a teamwork pass." Says Naruto excitedly.

"Great then lets go." says Loc as the rookies get into position.

After a little while the three sensei see a barrage of fire balls, kinkachu bugs, explosive kunai and shuriken, and traveling shadows race towards them from one side of the clearing while also seeing Hinata, Loc, Naruto, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru race towards them from the opposite side ready to fight. Loc and Naruto start battling Kakashi while Choji and Kiba with Akamaru fight Asuma while Hinata goes after Kurenai. All of the sensei dodge the oncoming attacks while the rookies go after them for the bells. The sensei are hard pressed to not get hit by the very dangerous close and long range attacks that seem to never end. Suddenly all three sensei stop and the barrage ends the other long range attacking genin stop and come to the gathering of the rookies. Shikamaru can be seen holding the rat sign and having his shadow extend to holding the three sensei.

"So we were caught in a flurry of attacks always dodging only to get caught in the lazy genius's trap huh." says Asuma taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"We three jonin get beaten by a bunch of kids." says Kurenai.

"After that display you didn't get a single bell from either of us that means you...(The three poof away as evidence that they were kagebushin then three leaf shunshie reveal the sensei)...**PASS**...ok what the hell usually genin freak what gives!" Says Kakashi sweat dropping with the other two.

"Simple really, our tou-san told us the time he did this to your old team Kakashi-sensei and me and Loc figured out the purpose is team work." says Naruto wearing a foxy grin and the other genin nod while smirking.

"Well Kami damn it that is just like sensei foiling our fun before we can have it." says Kakashi deadpanning.

"Well so yeah you all pass and will be trained by us in the teams that you were assigned to." says Asuma

"Loc you will be a intermediate member of all three teams from now on." says Kurenai.

"Actually I've been meaning to ask that why me?" asks Loc.

"You have skills that can coincide with all three teams and no other genin passed this year." says Kakashi.

"Ok then that is reasonable." says Loc

"Ok now that we all passed lets go I'm beat." Says Naruto yawning.

The three sensei leave saying goodbye and telling them to meet at separate training grounds tomorrow and that Loc will start off with team Asuma the next morning. The genin say their goodbyes and Naruto and Loc leave in their own shunshie. The other genin leave in their teams.

* * *

So how did you like that chapter?

Naruto's abilities will be **Rasengan** + variations,** Hirashin, Frog Summon, Sage mode, Kagebushin, Kimiwarmi, Henge, Kyuubi mode, Biju-dama, Kunai/Shurikenbushin, Seinton: Falling heavens, Jigoton: Rising abyss, and Shokton: Rasenshuriken-suta-disuku.**

Loc's will be **Paradoton: Slash, Vortex, Lance, and Cannon, Yabaton: Savage strike, Bringer light, Forged and Tempered Arrow, Reshibushin, Cero and Cero barrage, Reflection field, Resurrection, Soul cannon, Savage fang 2, 4, 8, final, Kunai/Shurikenbushin, Shunshie, Hollwofication.**

Kushina's Kekei genkai is Jigoton (Hell flame release-so cold that it burns blue fire) Minato's Kekei genkai is Seinton (Holy lightning release-expelling in high intensity heat bursts red lightning). Naruto's Kekei touta Shokton(Incineration release/ Combustion style-A mix between the first two Kekei genkai and wind release, it cuts the targets chakra pathways, burns their skin and bones, and electrocutes the nervous system until the target is dead). Loc's are Paradoton is paradox release it warps reality on whatever it hits and erases it. Yabaton is savage release it gives the user animal ferocity that shreds anything it hits.

These are mine and I copy write them as part of my O.C. Hope you read and review and see ya next time for chapter 5 Pasts and Powers.


	5. Chapter 5 Past and Powers part one

This is CoS the plot will heat up on this chapter enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 Past and Powers.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Bleach only my O.C. and his powers.

Start: Evening after genin exam two Namikaze and Uzumaki residence.

* * *

After the test for the genin Naruto and Loc arrive home with their Shunshie. They walk in to see Kushina cooking dinner and Minato reading the paper on a couch.

"Hey tou-san, kaa-san". says Naruto as he walks through the door. "All of us passed thanks to your advice tou-san".

"That's great Naruto how did you win?" says Minato.

"We took on Kakashi sensei until Shikamaru caught him in his Kagemane jutsu." says Loc

"Well that's good I hope they took it well." says Kushina walking in from the kitchen.

"Yeah they thought that we would freak when they saw we didn't when they said we passed." says Naruto.

"Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were sad that they couldn't trick us. says Loc.

"Well next time they will know so I hope the two of you are ready for it." says Minato.

"Now that the two of you are genin we thought it was time to tell you the two most guarded secrets in the village." says Kushina sitting next to Minato as the boys sit on the other couch.

"This is real big so don't interrupt us until we are done." says Minato in his Kage voice. "The first is about Naruto, sochi-kun you and Loc both know that on the day that you were born the nine tails attacked right?"

The boys nod.

"Well I couldn't kill it, it's made of chakra and is sentient so it will only reform. So after a battle with a masked man that kidnapped you and released the nine tails from your mother I with your mother held it down long enough for it to be sealed into a baby."

The boys nod again.

"This baby needed to be only hours old so that it's chakra paths would not have been formed. That baby is you Naruto."

Naruto dons a shocked face and grabs his gut fearing his families safety.

"It's all right sochi-kun the seal is fine it won't get out any time soon." says Minato hugging his son so that he would relax.

"But why me weren't there any other babies that night?" he asks urgently.

"No, even if there were I could not do to another that I could not do to my own." says Minato.

"Naruto nods in under standing and leans back to muse about this new predicament in his life and wondered if he could make friends with the fox. He was brought back from this when his mother began to speak.

"That is not the only thing that happened that night it is also when we got you Loc." Kushina says holding her adopted son's hand. "While your father was doing the sealing jutsu he slipped a hand sign and all time stopped until a portal opened and a man that looked allot like you came out asking if we would raise you if he did the sealing instead, Minato excepted and here we are." says Kushina holding her adopted son.

Loc held on to his adoptive mother and asked "Did he abandon me?"

"No he was dieing and just wanted you safe. He gave us a scroll that only will open for you so here." Kushina gives Loc his scroll and he bites his thumb and swipes blood over the seal. An envelope with his name pops up and a smaller sealing scroll appears too. Loc opens the envelope and looks at the letter inside.

_'Hello son this is your father, Shink Dondreko and I wrote this to tell you how much your mother and I loved you. You are not of that world you are a third human, a third hollow, and a third soul being. Soul beings are people with spiritual pressure or the ability to see the dead, You are a mix between a Substitute Soul Reaper and a Quincy. I was born human until I saved a Soul Reaper form death they sensed great power in me and awakened my Soul Reaper side. Your mother was a full Quincy heiress that I fell for. We were ambushed by a Vasto lord hollow and he dripped blood in to your mother while she was pregnant with you. This gives you natural Hollow powers and makes you a Full-bringer. A human that can use spirit energy. Inside the other scroll is my combat pass it allowed me to save my spirit energy to give to you to awaken your own Soul Reaper powers, also there is Your mother's arm bow that was an ancient relic in the Quincy clan. You also have the most powerful Soul slayer in all of existence, the sword has the power of Paradox or to warp reality.__Your Hollow powers will come with the need to use them you will have all of the power and none of the negative effects. Train in each of your powers to the highest degree then you will be able to do the Resurrection or full release that fuses your powers. Also you are the last of the Dondreko family and the Quincy clan so you will need the C.R.A. to repopulate, pick your wives wisely. Also all of the money from the Quincy clan and Dondreko family is there, about nine hundred trillion ryo. Use all of this as a gift and inheritance for the good of the people that you love._

_We will always love you,_

_Shink Dondreko and your mother Ine_ Quincy.'

Loc give the letter to Minato and Kushina and takes out a photo of his parents. His father is tall, blue spikey hair, red-tan skin and black eyes. His mother is just a little shorter and is lightly tan, almond face, purple eyes, D-cup breasts and long waist length black hair. He puts the picture into the envelope and takes his tuff to his and Naruto's room. Naruto follows shortly after and so do Minato and Kushina all mentally fatigued fro the days stress. each thinking on what will happen to the future of their family.

* * *

this is CoS and read and review seeya next time for Past and Powers part two.


	6. Chapter 6 Past and Powers part two

Hey this is CoS and I got my first hater flame review, but it won't discourage me as I will keep writing and will try to post a new chapter this weekend and every other one after this.

* * *

Chapter 6 Past and Powers part two.

Start: Night after genin exams.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Bleach only my O.C. and his affiliations.

* * *

As Naruto climbed into his bed he thought of the fox and wondered why it would attack the village without provocation. As he kept thinking about his tenant the seal brought his mind into his mindscape and he wakes up to the sound of dripping water. (Drip drip) _'Ugh... I wonder where that sound is coming from.' _Naruto gets up and feels a pull down this long hall way that seems to never end. He walks for what feels like an eternity until he sees a dim light at the end of the tunnel. As he leaves the tunnel he walks into a gigantic room with huge sewer pipes along the walls. At the far end of the room was what looked like to be massive cage bars.

He hears the almost silent breathing of the thing inside. Not sensing any danger he walks through the bars and heads for the sound. He sees a strange and wonderful sight. A girl in her late teens early twenties was sleeping on a red velvet couch. The girl had long vibrant crimson hair that went down to her large round ass, she had an almond shaped face and an hourglass figure. As Naruto looked on he guessed she had DD cup breasts that stood firmly but softly on her chest. she wore a short red kimono that went to her upper thighs and showed an indecent amount of cleavage that any man would drool over, but being raised by Kushina who beat respect into her sons heads Naruto purged any thoughts of indecent action from his mind. To Naruto she looked like an angel who disserved to be worshiped. He walked over to her poking her shoulder. She stirred and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes which were crimson red with slits and widened when she saw Naruto. After an awkward moment of silence she grabbed Naruto in a bone crushing hug, he blushed feeling her ample cleavage on his chest.

After an eternity wonder whether he should jump her bones or politely remove her the girl leans away from Naruto and smiles.

"I never thought that I would get to meet my container after what that masked man did to me, making me go crazy and try to destroy the village." she says in an angelic voice.

"Not that I didn't enjoy the hug but who are you?" asks Naruto raising his brow.

"Oh I'm sorry I am Kura the Kyuubi." she says try to hide the fear in her eyes as Naruto widens his.

"Y-y-you are the Kyuubi, I thought that the Kyuubi was a giant orange fox not a completely hot and sexy girl." says Naruto shaking his head.

"I am a giant fox, but only when I'm in danger it is a defense mechanism." Kura blushes from the compliment and smiles. "All I wanted was to be able to roam free, but then Madara Uchiha summoned and controlled me with his eyes and forced me to fight the Shodaime, his wife sealed me and later I was resealed into your mother then forced out by a masked man that had similar eyes to Madara, and then I just wake up here." she says in a slightly cute huff.

"So you were forced to attack the village, you didn't do it willingly?" asks Naruto.

"No I was on good terms with both my containers I would never want to hurt the village." she says.

"Then I have no reason to be mad that I got a hot girl sealed into me." Kura blushes again and smiles hugging Naruto.

"Well when you are ready I can train you to wield my powers." she says.

"Ok then what do you like to do?" Naruto asks. The two talked and Naruto changes his mindscape into a field that lead to beach front with a giant mansion for Kura to live in. The house was on a cliff that over looked an expanse of sea and a large forest area on the other side backed by mountains created a splendid view.

"Ok now that the scenery is good I'll explain the bloodlines that you have. Seinton or holy lightning release is bursting red lightning that attacks the nervous system of your opponent. Jigoton or hell flame release is a freezing burn blue fire that is so cold it burns your opponent away. Now you have a perfect wind affinity that you get from my enhancement of it, you can combine these three to create a Kekei touta or tri-affinity jutsu. The only other is Dust release which demoleculerizes targets if hit. Yours will be Shokton or incineration release it will cut chakra pathways with the wind and do the same things as the other two kekei genkai." Kura explains as Naruto nods his head.

"Great now all I have to do is train until I have a mastery of them." says Naruto excitedly.

After getting to know each other better Naruto exits his mindscape.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Loc's thoughts.)

Loc milled over all that had happened a few hours ago, him learning about his parents, the trust that they put in him, and what would he do now. As Loc fell in to the void of sleep he saw light through his eye lids and batted his eyes to see a very cool and unexpected sight. He saw he was in a clear blue sky that had floating platforms all around it. Each platform held a familiar or strange monuments and were connected by long flexible metal one he was on looked like a metal tower with a disk just wide enough to stand on at the top (Eiffel tower), another was three stone pyramids all within a five mile gap in between, he noted the leaned to the right some (Pyramids of Giza), others were the Hokage monument, the Valley of the End, and what looked like a whit marble house with lots of windows and a pond with a fountain in the front (White House).

"So my partner has finally realized his heritage and come to see me." says a melodic female voice from behind Loc. Loc turned around and sees a beauty unlike any other. She had shoulder length purple hair that matched Loc's eyes, her face was almond shaped and goddess like. She had a one piece under cut blouse and thigh shorts outfit that showed side, inner, and upper cleavage of her DD breasts. Her hour glass figure was being shown off and her long legs and round slightly bubbly tight ass was very pronounced. She had a sword on her hip that was in a black sheath with crossing white straps going down the flat sides, the handle of the blade was purple with red diamonds in a vertical line.

"so you are my zanpaktou in human form?" asks Loc.

"Yes and to unlock my power answer this why will you use this power?" she asks.

"To get strong enough to protect every one I care for and easing their worry for me." Loc says determinately.

"You pass and my name is Vuxquin." the girl walks over and hugs Loc showing joy and pride filled eyes. "I knew you would pass." She gives a lustful look and smashes her lips to Loc's who returns the invitation of a tong war which he wins by sucking in her tong and massaging I with his own then licking the inside of her mouth making her moan in pleasure. The two break away for air and look lovingly at each other.

"Wow good thing I can materialize willingly I will want more of that soon." says Vuxquin.

"Yeah so will I, but I need to tell Ino first about my C.R.A. so that she will get used to sharing." says Loc.

"Ok then I'll explain what our power is. It is a power to warp reality, not an illusion or teleportation, but creating a paradox on the material plain that erases objects so that no remains are left."

"Ok I get it, its like whiting out an ink mark on a scroll it was their in memory, but physically it is gone."

"Exactly now your Quincy powers rely on gathering spirit energy and focusing it into a fine arrow shape that has high piercing power. Full bring physically changes the object to suit the needs of the user. Your hollow powers are part of all of your other powers in that they complete them and are the key to fully releasing your powers."

"All right we can start training in each of them after tomorrow and my first mission with team ten. Also materialize tomorrow morning to meet my family and teammates. Good night." Loc finishes as he fades from his mindscape and into a peaceful sleep.

Loc and Naruto have met their tenants and partners and will fight to protect them and the others they hold dear and will continue to get stronger for them as their ninja carriers finally take off.

* * *

So how did you like chapter six? read and review and look for a youtube vide that I will make by next chapter it will show Loc, Vuxquin, Naruto, and Kura in color on what they will look like it will be called nwabt characters seeya next time for the next chapter 7 going through the motions of a ninja.


	7. Chapter 7 Motions of a ninja

Hey this is CoS with nwabt chapter 7 Motions of a ninja. If you read the last chapter the YouTube video I made is out. Hope you like this chapter r&r.

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or bleach only my O.C.s stuff.

Chapter 7: Motions of a ninja.

Start: Morning after the boys learn about their pasts.

* * *

As the morning sun rose the day after Naruto and Loc found out about their pasts the Uzumaki-Namikaze with the adopted Dondreko sit down in the kitchen to have breakfast with a unbearable silence settling over them. Naruto wanting to ease the mood starts talking.

"So I thought about my tenant last night and I met her." Kushina and Minato stare at Naruto about to burst in questions when Loc stopped them with his own news.

"Huh is that right well I thought about the power my other father and mother left me with and I met my zanpaktou, she is very nice." Loc says as he and Naruto share a look and get up in front of their parents and release their partners.

Naruto pulls up his shirt and reveals a altered seal, he bites his thumb and presses all five fingers to it as he glows red, orange, and yellow. Loc claps his hands and a orange, green, red, purple, and blue aura covers his hands, as he pulls them away from each other only red and purple remain and is takes the form of his zanpaktou. The boys start to glow brightly and then the glow slowly fades as the two new female people appear arm in arm with their partners.

Minato and Kushina are in shock as they asses the young women in front of them, Kushina sizing them up to judge them worthy of her sons and Minato silently congratulating his sons on the beautiful women that they are friendly with.

"So Kura you have become 'partners' with Naruto hmmm, and you are...?" Kushina asks as she looks them over.

"Yes I have and also I will love him until the day I die." Kura says as she looks determinately at her former host.

"As to who I am, I am Vuxquin or Vii for short. I am Loc's eternal partner and lover." Vii says as Kushina looks at her.

"Lets give them some room boys I want to talk to you about some stuff." Minato says as he leads them to his study.

* * *

(Guys P.O.V.)

As Minato shuts the door a seal activates and a barrier activates in the walls creating a completely private room.

"So the two of you have gotten friendly with your partners huh?" Minato asks as Loc starts.

"Yes and due to me being the last of two noble families I request a C.R.A. act for myself." Loc says as Naruto follows up.

"I request the same because I don't have another sibling and I got both yours and Kaa-sans kekei genkai and have made my own kekei touta." Naruto says as Minato looks at his sons and nods.

"I grant you two this request not only as the Hokage but also as someone who wants to see his sons happy like I know you will be. As for the minimum number of women it is two, the maximum is up to you, but be warned treat all your girls with love and respect." Minato says stamping the forms and giving them to the boys. The boys nod and they start to talk about their new abilities for a couple minutes until they hear Kushina say they need to get to their teams.

* * *

(Girls P.O.V.)

Kushina motions for the girls to follow her into the living room. She sits and they do the same, after a period of silence Kushina makes her point.

"So the two of you think you have the rights to claim my sons?" Kushina asks with an edge.

"Yes, I have only had female hosts and when I finally got sealed into Naruto I knew he would be my eternal mate." Kura says holding her ground.

"I too have a claim on Loc as he is the first to pass my test and he is the only person with the right soul that I will accept." Vii says.

Kushina sees the determination in both girls eyes and acknowledges it. She nods to them.

"The two of you are perfect for my sons you are strong and will help them gain their own happiness. I will allow relationships with them, but only if you two are the alphas in the groups of girls they will no doubt amass."

Kushina gets up and walks back into the kitchen and calls the guys down.

* * *

(Regular P.O.V.)

As the guys come back down Kura transforms into a larger than average fox with nine tails. Vii materializes her sword form and hands it to Loc and fades back into his mindscape. Kushina gives the two boys hugs and tells them to do their best. The boys shunshie out of the house to their team training grounds.

* * *

(Team 7 P.O.V.)

As Naruto arrives in his shunshie he walks over to the tree where Sasuke is. Sasuke looks up to see Naruto accompanied by a fox. Sakura comes from the path and sees her teammates and a fox she calls out to them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto what's up?"

"Nothing I just got here ten minutes ago and Naruto got here just before you." Sasuke says "I am just wondering what the fox is about."

Sasuke and Sakura look to Naruto for an answer.

"I'll tell you when Kakashi-sensei gets here."

"What is told when I get here?" Kakashi says shunshie-ing to the training ground.

"That I have the Kyuubi or as she likes to be called Kura sealed inside me." Naruto says with a schooled expression.

Sakura and Sasuke widen their eyes and look to Kakashi, who nods in knowing.

"I was their that night and know the whole story yours and Loc's."

"What's Loc's secret?" Sakura asks.

"We can't tell you that it's not right. He'll tell you when he rotates to our team." Kakashi says. "Ok I want a list of skills from each one of you."

"I can do the academy three, **Gokyakyu no jutsu**, and **Kunai/Shuriken Kagebushin no jutsu**." Sasuke says.

"I can do the academy three, **Hell viewing no jutsu,** and have near perfect chakra control." Sakura says.

"I can do the **Henge** and** Kimiwarmi no jutsu**, **Shunshie no jutsu**, **Kagebushin no jutsu**,** Kunai/Shuriken Kagebushin no jutsu**, and have **Seinton**, **Jigoton**, and **Shokton** kekei genkai and kekei touta. Also I will have jinchuriki powers after I train with Kura a bit who by the way needs to introduce herself." Naruto says as Kura goes to human form.

After the shock of seeing a fox transform into a hot young woman the rest of the team introduces themselves and Kura turns fox again. Kakashi pulls out litmus chakra paper and hands one piece to each genin.

"Now you will push chakra into the paper to see what affinity you have." Kakashi says. Sasuke pushes chakra into his paper and it crinkles then burns away. Sakura pushes chakra into her paper and it gets wet then crumbles to dust. Naruto pushes chakra into his paper and it splits three ways, the first gets shredded even more, the second burns away in blue fire, and the third crinkles then bursts into red electric sparks.

"Ok Sasuke you have fire and lightning, Sakura you have water and earth, and Naruto you have a perfect wind, hell flames, and holy lightning. The three of you will be a up front ninjutsu team. Naruto you and Sasuke will learn kenjutsu and you Sakura will study medical jutsu on top of training you affinities. Now go relax and report to the mission hall at seven A.M. tomorrow for missions."

Kakashi blurs away to the Hokage tower. Sasuke walks toward the Uchiha district with Sakura following him asking if he wanted to hang out witch he accepts. Naruto goes to training ground eight to talk to Hinata. He sees her going toward her family compound as he runs to talk to her.

"Hey Hinata can I talk to you?" Naruto says as Hinata turns and smiles.

"Hey Naruto-kun what do you want to talk about?"

"Um well it involves me getting a C.R.A. and wondering how you would feel about me dating multiple girls?"

"Well that is a surprise, and I don't mind as long as I get to meet them first."

"Ok great, Hey Kura introduce yourself to Hinata." Naruto says looking at the large fox next to him. It transforms into a very attractive young women.

"Hello Hinata I am Kura or as you know me Kyuubi." Kura says holding out her hand.

Hinata takes it wide eyed then breaks out of her daze and says "Well your not evil and you seem to love Naruto-kun so I will accept this." The three start walking again until they get to the Hyuuga compound. They say fare well as Naruto kisses Hinata then shunshies home.

* * *

(Mean while team ten training ground)

As Loc arrives at training ground ten he sees Ino sitting under a tree. Not seeing anyone else he walks up to her.

"Hey Ino-chan what's up?"

"Oh hey Lo-kun, nothing I'm just waiting for Sensei, Shika, and Choji."

"Well I need to talk to you about something." Loc says nervously.

"What about?" Ino asks hearing his hesitation.

"Well last night I found out about my biological parents and how Minato-tou-san and Kushina-kaa-san adopted me, and well I got a C.R.A. act put on me so I was wondering what you thought on it." Loc says rushing the end of it and bracing for a smack.

Ino looking at Loc sees his fear at her anger and knows that he really dose care for her.

"Well with that look I know you do care and I appreciate it, so I am willing to share." Ino says hugging Loc who sighs in relief.

"Ok great then I have someone that you should meet." Loc says materializing his zanpaktou, it glows red and purple and Vuxquin appears.

"Hello Ino I'm Vuxquin,or Vii for short, Loc's zanpaktou and lover." Vuxquin says smiling.

Ino looks over Vuxquin and decides that Loc could have easily dumped her for this girl and accepts that because he told her first she would accept it.

"Hi Vii I hope we can make Lo-kun here very happy with who ever else loves him."

"Ok well I need to get going see you tow later." Vii says returning into the sword.

After some time the rest of team ten arrives and Asuma decides to get a list of skills from Loc knowing the clan kids would learn their families jutsu and combinations.

"So Loc besides the academy jutsu and shunshie what else can you do?" asks Asuma.

"I know the kunai/shuriken shadow clone jutsu, and the advance **Reshibushin no jutsu.**" Loc says as Asuma drops his half finished cigarette.

"W-w-what you know the spirit clone jutsu?" Asuma says stuttering as his other genin look at him for an answer. "The spirit clone jutsu is a advanced jutsu that surpasses the shadow clone and rivals the blood clone. It is pure chakra unlike the blood clone which used your blood to materialize, and takes huge chakra reserves to use. How many can you make?" Asuma says looking at Loc who rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment as the rest of his team looks at him in shock.

"Umm... about ten or so, any more and I get to tired after words to move."

"Well then you will be our wild card on this team and I'll train you in kenjutsu because you have that katana there."

"Thank you Asuma-sensei."

Team ten do some light sparing and Loc practices some kenjutsu form before Asuma says to go home and report to the mission hall at seven A.M.

* * *

(Regular P.O.V.)

As the day winds down Naruto and Loc meet at the door and share a look that tells how their days went, booth are happy that the other's day went fine and they walk in to the house ready for the long days of D-rank missions that they will endure for the next couple months.

* * *

Hey this is CoS hope you like this longer chapter of Nwabt. The YouTube video died and I can't get it up sorry, but I will try to get you a picture of Naruto's and Loc's outfits. R&R and see you next time for Chapter 8 missions galore.


	8. Chapter 8 Missions galore

This is CoS with a new Nwabt chapter. I need some good input on my story here please. Long-ish chapter and lots of missions.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Bleach only my O.C. and his affiliations.

Chapter 8: Missions galore.

Start: day of the wave mission.

* * *

After two weeks of boring missions Loc had switched teams twice, the first from team 10 to 8 which Ino pouted about, but got over. And the second from team 8 to 7 making Naruto exited to see his brother. The teams were impatient for actual missions not the glorified chores that D-ranks usually were. Team 7 had finished their catch Tora mission where Naruto got scratched, but oddly enough Loc, who Akamaru was friendly with while he was on team 8, could hold the cat like they had been friends for years. As the team opened the door they saw the fire lord's plump wife talk to Minato about how her husband was.

"So my husband has been well Hokage-dono."

"Very good... ah it seems that team 7 has caught Tora." Minato says as team 7 walks in.

"Hey Tou-san we got the cat." Naruto says walking in.

"Yeah more like the cat got us we chased that thing for three hours, and all we had to do was let Loc catch it because he seems to be the only one the cat won't attack." Sakura says looking irritated then pouting to Sasuke "Hey can you and I get lunch after this Sasuke-kun?"

'_Damn who ever made the idea of a pouty face and puppy eyes is on my rage and kill list.'_ Sure Sakura-chan we can go out I guess." Sasuke says begrudgingly.

"Yay you got my snookum's back!" The fire lady says rushing Loc who holds his hands up in a halt.

"Stop you can't smother the cat anymore. If you want it to stop running away scratch behind the ears like this or stroke it's back like this." Loc says showing the Fire lady what to do.

"All right thank you all." The Fire lady walks out doing as Loc had shown her eliciting a purr from Tora.

"Hey Tou-san can we do a C-rank I'm bored with these glorified chores." Naruto wines.

"What do you think Kakashi, is your team ready?' Minato asks.

"Yes their skills are well advanced into chunin rank and just need experience out side the village." Kakashi says ruffling his team's hair.

"All right then I have an escort mission to Nami no kuni. It is to escort a bridge builder back safely and guard him until the bridge is done Be ready to leave at seven o'clock tomorrow morning." Minato says.

"All right we got a real mission!" Naruto says happily.

The team exits the tower Sakura and Sasuke go on their lunch date, Kakashi dose what he dose, and Naruto and Loc go their separate ways to train.

* * *

(Next Morning)

The team meets up at the gate and meets their client, a scruffy old man that was nursing a mild hangover named Tazuna. After introductions the group sets out. About four hours in the trip they pass a puddle.

'_G__enjutsu'_. The ninjas thought and subtlety got ready for an attack. Two figures rose out of the puddle both with metal claws on their close hands conjoined by a spiked metal chain. The two rush Kakashi and shred him. The genin go into formation and the boys rush their attackers while Sakura stands guard for Tazuna. Loc pulls out Vuxquin and cuts the chain. Naruto taking the taller one, pulls out an unmarked Hirashin kunai and charges it with his Seinton chakra creating a red sparking aura on the blade of his weapon and whipping it at the enemy. It hits his shoulder and he passes out from the high voltage shock the holy lightning gives him. Sasuke getting the smaller one rapid punches the enemy and heel drops his head sending his face to the ground knocking him out. Kakashi reappears as the two wake up after the boys tie them up.

"So the demon brothers of the mist were sent to kill us that is just sad." Kakashi beheads them and seals their heads in a sealing scroll for the bounty. "Tazuna could you explain why B-ranked nuke-nin attacked us if this is a simple C-rank."

"Gato is a drug lord who took over wave and drained our money we couldn't afford any higher of a mission." He says downtrodden.

"Well what do you guys think should we continue?" Kakashi asks.

"Sure we need the money and the people need our help so why not." Loc says.

"Ok we will continue, but we will get a higher pay for this." Kakashi says.

"Thank you." Tazuna bows.

The group continues for another three hors before a heavy mist settles in. The ninjas hit the deck as a huge cleaver sword spins over their heads and they see it dig into a tree. A man lands on the handle and the mist lessens. He has spiky brown hair snow camo pants blue sandals with snow camo arm warmers and bandages covering his mouth. They see a Kiri head band on his forehead.

"So four brats and oh Sharingan no Kakashi this may be interesting." The man says.

"Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist, this is now a A-rank guys so be on your toes." Kakashi says. "Get into guarding positions and keep Tazuna safe."

"Oh that won't help Kakashi because I'LL RUN YOU THROUGH!" Zabuza yells as he leaps off the tree pulling his giant sword free and swinging at Kakashi. Kakashi sways around the sword and pulls out two kunai. He rushes Zabuza and blocks with an 'X' shaped guard as Zabuza swings down on Kakashi. The two continue to trade blows and each one rings anew before the last one fades. The two slide away, Kakashi back to the team and Zabuza to the way they needed to go. Kakashi straitens up and lifts his head band showing his Sharingan. Zabuza hefts his sword over his shoulder and looks on amused.

"So I get the honor to see the famous Sharingan. It is said that you have copied a thousand jutsu lets see if that will save you." Zabuza says thickening the mist. Kakashi turns everywhere looking for Zabuza and two of him appear and trap Kakashi in an water bubble.

"**Mizu no kangoku jutsu **(Water prison jutsu) ha I have you know." Zabuza says as the mist dissipates. The team sees their sensei trapped in the water prison.

"Oh no Kakashi sensei, what will we do?" Sakura asks as she looks at Sasuke.

"We need to separate the Zabuza holding the jutsu it will end if we do." Sasuke says looking at Naruto and Loc.

"Ok Loc you and I will go for Kaka-sensei, Sasuke fight the **Mizubushin **(water clone), Sakura guard Tazuna. Sasuke rushes the Zabuza clone and engage him in taijutsu. Naruto and Loc speed around them and stop on either side of Zabuza. Naruto pulls out unmarked Hirashin kunai and tri-shuriken, charging the kunai with Seinton chakra and the shuriken with Jigoton chakra. He throws them at Zabuza who blocks with his sword as Loc pulls out Vuxquin and enters his mind scape.

* * *

Loc sees Vii and flies over to her.

"Hey Vii-chan do you think I can use shikai now?"

"Yes call out...".

* * *

Loc opens his eyes pulls out his sheath for Vuxquin and says "Warp reality Vuxquin." He slams the end of his katana with the opening for his sheath. The two parts glow read and purple. The glow fades revealing a double reversed edged sword each without a hand guard. Loc pulls the two blades apart both being about four feet in length. He pushes his spirit energy into the swords creating a red and purple glow. He slashes them in an 'X' formation yelling "**Paradoton:** **Sokon **(Paradox style: Slash)." The slash attack flew at Zabuza forcing him to jump away. Kakashi drops and gets up spitting water. Sasuke stabs the water clone in the neck and it dissipates. The group reforms by Tazuna and Sakura. Kakashi steps up as Zabuza starts a long list of blurred hand signs. Kakashi simultaneously copies him with his Sharingan and both yell "**Suiro jutsu** (Water dragon jutsu). Two dragon shaped water constructs ram into each other in the middle of the road. Kakashi rushes, about to cut Zabuza's throat when three senbon hit him in the neck. A small person in a Kiri hunter-nin uniform lands in front of Kakashi.

"Thank you Konoha-san for weakening him for me I must go and dispose of the body" A melodic voice says behind the mask and disappears in a blur.

The group head to the docks and ride over to the bridge that would be a connecter for the land of waves and fire country. The group head inside of Tazunas home and Tazuna introduces his daughter and grandson who was too morbid for Naruto's taste. They eat and rest for guard duty tomorrow.

* * *

This is CoS hope you like this chapter and read and review. See you next time for chapter 9 Training and attitudes.


	9. Chapter 9 Training and atitudes

Hey this is Cos with chapter 9 of Nwabt. I need reviews to see how my writing is so please even if it is a couple words. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Training and attitudes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach or the bleach character having soul reaper dad and Quincy mom I only own my O.C. and his affiliations.

start: Day after they reach Tazunas house.

* * *

The smell of freshly made breakfast food woke Naruto, Loc and the rest of the Konoha shinobi. They had gotten to Tazunas house and made quick introductions with his daughter Tsunami and grand son Inari. They ate and gave a rundown of the situation which took them late into the night. As they came down the stairs they are greeted with the sight of generous helpings of food waiting for them. Tazuna was reading a blue-print for the bridge, Tsunami was finishing prep for breakfast, and Inari was looking down with a hopeless look, he heard the ninjas and turned to glare at Naruto who hade a care-free look on his face.

As breakfast got under way Kakashi cleared his throat "I have had a feeling that the hunter-nin who 'killed' Zabuza was a fake and took him to recover from his injuries. So if your out by yourself be on guard, also one of us will stay here to guard you here while the rest of us will guard you at the bridge Tazuna."

"Thank you Kakashi I appreciate that you continued with the mission." Tazuna says.

"No problem we will keep you safe no matter what." Naruto says confidently.

"No you won't Gato has an army you'll only die." Inari says leaving in tears.

"What's his problem?" Loc asks.

"His father was killed by Gato since he inspired courage into the people." Tsunami says sadly.

"Oh that's so sad." Sakura says leaning on Sasuke.

"Well we need to get you guys ready for Zabuza when he shows up again so you all will practice to prefect two jutsu each. Naruto, Loc make some clones to help mine guard Tazuna at the bridge until you guys got your practice down and working." Kakashi says.

"Hai." The brothers say. Three poofs of smoke appear around Naruto revealing his shadow clones. Three flashes of light appear and fade around Loc revealing his spirit clones. Tazuna leaves with the clones toward the bridge. The ninja head out to a secluded part of the forest to train.

"Well you all can water and tree walk so just practice on these." Kakashi hands Sakura an water and earth scroll, Sasuke a fire and lightning scroll, and nods to Naruto and Loc knowing they would train with their partners.

* * *

(Loc's training)

Loc went deeper into the forest and materialized Vuxquin.

"So I know I need to work on my **Paradoton:** **Sokon, **but is their any thing else I can do?" Loc asks his sexy partner.

"Yes there is a second special technique called **Paradoton:** **Uzu** (Paradox style: vortex). All of my forms can do slash, but shikai and bankai have their own special attacks. It is a defensive technique that can block the majority of any chakra or ninja tool attacks. Here is how it is done." Vuxquin materializes her sword form and goes to shikai, she slowly starts to spin the double sword clock wise gaining speed until her hands are fingers hooked, wrists together, and palms out to the sides not moving only keeping it going by spirit energy. The spinning blur starts to be come covered in red and purple spirit energy. Loc picks up some stones and throws them at the vortex. As the stones hit the energy they are silently erased from existence.

"Wow that is one good technique that will be a good defense." Loc says as Vuxquin slows the spinning blades to a stop.

"Yes it is and if you spin counter clock wise you and re-fire them back at your opponent with **Paradoton: Uzu gyaku **(Paradox style: vortex reverse)." Vuxquin says.

"Great I know exactly how I can train too thanks Vii-chan!" Loc gives Vuxquin a deep kiss which she returns with vigor turning it into a full make out session. They fight a war with their tongs swirling them until they break for air leaving a string of saliva between their lips. Vuxquin turns and disappears with a sexy wink. Loc creates ten Reshibushin saying " Ok four of you will be defense another four will be offence using vortex, you two will be sparring with me and will be working on slash." The clones salute and go to work for the next ten hours until Kakashi calls them back to Tazunas house for dinner.

* * *

(Naruto's training)

Naruto heads to a secluded part of the woods where Kura materializes.

"Hey Kura-chan do you know of any jutsu that I could practice?" Naruto asks.

"Yes you can create jutsu for your Jigoton and Seinton bloodlines." The vixen says to her partner.

"Ok so where should I start?" He asks.

"Well try to create jutsu based on the names of your blood lines." Kura says while Naruto nods.

"Thanks your awesome!" Naruto says kissing Kura on the lips surprising her before she returned it and the fought over tong control until they broke for air. Kura disappears and Naruto brain storms on his jutsu. A metaphorical light bulb turns on and he makes nineteen shadow clones and the get their silent orders to begin creating their jutsu.

After a while Naruto dispels them and he is proud of his work. He decided on naming the jutsu after he officially used them. Picking a large boulder he braces and begins to gather Seinton chakra around his hands, he maxes them out and claps his hand diagonally above and in front of him. A red electrical surge flies over the boulder and explodes in a shower of red lightning, varying the size of the bolts. One particularly large bolt struck the boulder and shattered it like glass. Analyzing it he says "Well the name of this blood line is holy lightning, so this jutsu will be called **Seinton: Falling heaven**."

Naruto moves into another clearing deciding that landscape had enough abuse to it. He braces the same for his Jigoton jutsu and blue fire covers his hands and he maxes it out and slams his hands down on the ground like a summoning, but instead blue flaming trails expand in a spider web like fashion. crisscrossing and feeding off each other. Each one went a certain disdance and erupted in a column of cold blue fire. The ground after the jutsu was charred and covered in frost.

"Well the chakra I use for this is hell flames so I'll call it **Jigoton: Rising abyss **(Hell flame style: Rising abyss)."

Naruto smiles and takes a step his vision goes black and he falls back on the ground snoring from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

(next morning)

Haku was walking through the woods searching for a herb that would help Zabuza heal. As she pushes through some bushes she sees a charred and frosted wasteland with one of the Konoha ninja laying on the ground sleeping. She walked closer to him and blushes seeing his handsome face serine. She reaches out to rub the whisker marks on his face as she just touches him he grabs her and pins her with her wrists above her head. Haku struggles and try's to roll over not being able to gain any leverage. With all the movement the boy opens his cerulean blue eyes she looks at them and drowns in their depth until the boy realizes he is on top of her. He jumps back and bows to her.

"I'm soooo sorry I pinned you I have a defense reflex to touch." Naruto says blushing in embarrassment.

"That's ok, I see you are a ninja were you training?" Haku asks.

"Yeah I went overboard on my technique and passed out." Naruto says scratching his head.

"Well I was getting herbs to heal my adoptive father would you help me?" She asks.

"Sure." They start to gather the herbs making small talk and getting to know each other better. As they both reach they overlap hand both blushing in embarrassment while looking into each other's eyes they lean in and kiss. Swirling their tongs Naruto lays on top of Haku reaching down to the hem of her pink dress and starts to rub her thigh. Haku moans in to the kiss and starts to get a hot feeling all throughout her body, just as she feels it the feeling fades. Naruto got off her as she pouted in a huff. He explains about his C.R.A. and how his two other girls must approve first. Naruto explains that Konoha can take her and Zabuza in, she says "That is great Naruto-kun, but we have two partners friends of ours that would be happy to go to Konoha."

"That's ok we would happily take them in also." Naruto says.

Naruto writes down a time four days from then for the two groups to meet on the bridge. They go their separate ways and hope that this will work out. Naruto arrives at Tazunas house to see Loc and Inari fist bump and smile.

* * *

(Mean while at Tazunas house.)

The ninja and family are eating breakfast when Sakura says "Where's Naruto, he should be here by now?"

"Knowing nii-san he over used his clones making his new jutsu and passed out last night he'll be here soon." Loc says jokingly.

Inari gets up and glares at Loc yelling "No he was probably killed by Gatos men like the rest of you will be!"

Loc gets up and stalks over to Inari and grabs his collar dragging him out side. He pulls him to a dock and shoves him near the end. He firmly plants his feet and says "Would you stop being so kami-fucking emo, we are ninja here to protect you we won't die by petty thugs or that nuke-nin!"

"Yes you will being a hero will get you killed and none will care, you probably have parents at home ready to pamper you while we starve and die by Gatos hold!" Inari says in tears.

"No I don't my parents died to protect me and I was adopted by Minato-tou-san and Kushina-kaa-san, I didn't even know until a couple weeks ago and I was devastated, but I took solace knowing as long as I get stronger and protect the people that are important to me then I am honoring them. I know that your father died by Gato because he was a hero, but that shouldn't stop you from standing for what's right. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain use those raw feelings to drive you to get rid of Gato and save your country to become a hero to the people you hold dear." Loc says holding out his fist. "I'll believe in you if you believe in me in that we will free you from Gatos hold.

Inari looked at him and smiled and fist bumped him both smiling as they saw Naruto coming from the woods.

* * *

Hey so that's chapter 9. The Konoha ninja will make a choice in helping Haku and Zabuza and their two mystery partners. Seeya for chapter 10 Meeting, Freedom, and new loves.


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting, freedom, and loves

Hey this is CoS with chapter 10 of Nwabt. A new harem member will appear in this chapter for Loc and the wave mission will end. I won't begin the chunin exams for two or three chapters to get the relationships more secure and to have Naruto and Loc's powers mature more.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach only my O.C. and his affiliations.

Chapter 10: Meeting, freedom and new loves.

Start: Bridge

* * *

Naruto and Loc had shadow and spirit clones working with the dwindling remains of Tazunas workers. Naruto had explained the deal to the rest of his team and sensei. They were just waiting for an answer when out of the non chakra made mist four figures approached. One was Haku who was smiling at Naruto, another was Zabuza who lead the group in the front, the two others were a girl in a blue battle dress with mesh under parts and ass length auburn hair that framed her face and cover her left eye with bangs that had D-cups and a hour glass figure. The other was a nervous boy wearing glasses and head phones with a blue shirt and blue camo pants, also he had blue hair and was carrying a fish looking double handled sword wrapped in bandages.

As they got nearer the Konoha ninjas walked towards them meeting them in the middle of the almost finished bridge. Naruto stepped forward and said "Ok you are here what's your answer?" Zabuza cleared his throat and said.

"(clears throat) We are here to accept this offer that you have given us, we are tired of running and we want to settle down, we only attacked you out of a job to kill Tazuna from Gato, which we have learned wouldn't have paid us and is bringing his whole army here in thirty minutes to try and 'kill' us."

Naruto nods his head having gotten a mental report from one of his scouts.

"Ok we will take you in, but may I ask who are your companions that Haku has told me about?"

"Oh sorry we haven't introduced ourselves, I am Mei Terumi, nice to meet you (she winks at Loc)."

"Hello my name is Chojiro I am also a member of the Seven swordsman like Zabuza-san." He said shyly.

"Nice to meet you both I am Loc Dondreko adoptive brother to Naruto here." Loc says stepping up.

The rest of the team introduced themselves and they be gin to get to know each other better. After a little while Zabuza turns to Naruto and Loc.

"Naruto, Loc spar with me you two surprised me last time and I want to really see how strong you are." The brothers look at each other and nod, they get up and the rest of the group moves to the side. "Give me your best shots." Zabuza says crossing his arms.

"I'll go first then." Naruto says making a shadow clone. They get into identical stances and charge Jigoton and Seinton chakra in to their hands. The real Naruto claps diagonally above his head while his clone slams his palms to the ground."**Seinton: Falling heaven/Jigoton: Rising abyss."** red lightning shoots to the sky and blue fire races across the ground, Zabuza jumps as a falling blot of red holy lightning and a rising column of blue hell flames collide on Zabuza's form creating a blinding white flash. The lights fade and a pile of ash is seen on the bridge. Clapping Zabuza appears in a water shunshie and says "That was impressive, a little more control and you have a pair of very deadly jutsu." Zabuza steppes back in to place as Loc draws his zanpaktou.

"Warp reality Vuxquin." The end of the sword and top of the sheath meet in a red and purple flash, Loc is seen holding his double sided revers edge sword and pulls the two blades apart. He holds them out two his sides covering them in red and purple spirit energy."**Paradoton: Sokon."** Loc slashes in a 'X' shape, sending a 'X' slash of spirit energy at Zabuza. He grabs and swings the executioner's blade covering it in chakra and meeting the attack head on. He over powers it dispersing the spirit energy. As he returns the sword to his holster Loc says "Now you need to send something my way for this next technique." Loc reconnects his swords and holds them at the ready as Zabuza throws exploding kunai at Loc who yells "**Paradoton: Uzu.**" He spins his blade clock-wise and the vortex absorbs the weapons, he reverses the spin direction and says "**Paradoton: Uzu gyaku."** The kunai that were sucked in were sent back at Zabuza faster than he had thrown them. Zabuza doges the knifes as they hit a tree at the end of the bridge and explode destroying the tree.

Zabuza looks back at Loc and Naruto and nods "You two are strong indeed and I am happy I accepted the offer."

After some time the ninjas hear Gatos men and see him at the head of the pack. The thugs stop and Gato laughs "Ha, so you think you can beat my army do you, well you will die today!" each of the ninja look to each other while Kakashi says "There looks to be about ninety of them there are nine of us so ten each will split them up evenly." The others nod and go to work killing the army of thugs only leaving Gato. They tie him up as the townsfolk headed by Inari walk down the bridge all glaring at Gato. They surround him beating him to a bloody pulp. Inari makes Gato sign a contract giving them all of his money and telling them where anything valuable to him was. The ninjas take Gatos head for the bounty and leave with the villagers to celebrate before they would leave in the morning. They celebrate their freedom with a feast and festival happy that their live would finally be better.

* * *

This is CoS hope you liked this chapter r&r. Seeya next time for chapter 11 Homes and Harems.


	11. Chapter 11 Homes and Harems

This is CoS with chapter 11. Naruto will get the Rasengan, and summoning and Loc will get his Quincy bow and full bring level 1 and 2.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach only my O.C. and his stuff.

Start: Return to Konoha

Ch. 11: Homes and Harems.

* * *

The morning after the feast for the end of Gatos rule Team seven and Loc set out with Zabuza who was talking to Kakashi, Haku who was talking to Naruto, Mei who was talking to Loc, and Chojiro who was Talking with Sasuke and Sakura. The trip back was uneventful. The group went through the gate and went to the Hokages office to give the report.

As the group arrived at the door Naruto kicks the door down yelling.

"Hey Tou-san we completed the mission and brought back some friends."

"Very good, now you guys can give your reports later, but Naruto and Loc stay here I need to talk to the two of you about some family stuff." Minato says as the boys sit on the couch waiting for their father.

(time skip past the reports and such.)

The door to the office closed with the last of the newly instated leaf ninja. Minato sat in his chair and had the boys sit on the couch with him facing them. He looks at them and clears his throat.

(Clears throat.)

"So I am guessing that the two of you will ask Mei and Haku to be in your groups for your C.R.A?" Minato asks elicting a guilty look and a blush from his sons.

"Yeah I was going to ask Haku." Naruto says.

"I don't know about Mei I don't really know her that well." Loc says.

"Well any way the reason that I wanted to talk to you boys is that you each have your own houses on the clan grounds now." Minato says smirking as his boys try to pick their jaws off the floor.

"W-w-why do we have our own houses?" Naruto asked stuttering.

"Well when you do 'things' with your girls your mother and I don't want to be awoken by it." The boys blush crimson and look away.

After finishing their report on their new abilities the boys and Minato head for their home. As they walk in Kushina is standing with a frying pan and a 'tch' mark on her forehead glaring strait at Minato.

"You said we would tell them together and do it gently not drop it on them like a sack of paper bombs!" Kushina yelled as Minato shivered in fear of his wife.

Later at night Loc goes into the letter his father wrote him. He opens one of the scrolls that is marked 'Quincy' and unseals the bow inside. Only it wasn't a bow it was a bracelet, a silver chain with a flat silver ring disk with cross hairs on it. He puts it on and goes for the other scroll. This one reads 'Full-bring' on it. He unseals the item inside. it was a black wooden pentagon pass with a orange triangular jewel in the middle. He clipped it to his belt and changed into his night cloths going to sleep.

Meanwhile Naruto changed into his night clothes and went to bed.

* * *

Next morning.

The boys woke up to the smell of breakfast that their mom was making them. As they got down they saw Minato and Kushina talking. they greet their parents and eat. Later the boys go to their rooms sealing their stuff in storage scrolls and going to their new houses.

(Naruto)

As he walked in his new house he realized that the house was bare and guessed that he could personally make it in his own style. The house was quaint it had three floors, ground level, upper level, and fully finished basement. The upper level had eight regular bed rooms and one master with a full house bath. The ground level had a chef's kitchen, dining hall, living room, and two guest rooms. The basement had a library, dojo, and had a tunnel that led to the Hokage tower. He went to the master bedroom and set his belongings on the floor and leaving a couple shadow clones to put his things away. Naruto then went into the library to find a scroll on shape manipulation.

* * *

(Loc)

Loc walked into his new house it was set up similar to his brothers. He went into the dojo and made a Reshibushin and drew Vuxquin ready to spar with his clone. They fought until Loc was sweating and tired he dispelled his clone and went into the kitchen to make himself lunch as it was about noon. Loc left his house and summoned clones to get Ino and get his things put away in his house.

* * *

Sorry for not updating putting this on hiatus for a while.


End file.
